


启程

by crystalknife



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalknife/pseuds/crystalknife
Summary: 第八灵灾后他启程的那一天。秘话出来之前就写的差不多了，可能有违和的地方，还是放上来了
Kudos: 1





	启程

他还在睡着。  
比格斯三世掀开遮挡在帐篷口的布帘，他确认了这件事之后便在床边坐下来，小心舒展开腿。这是个不大的帐篷，四周高高堆积起的实验用具和草稿像是一不小心碰到就会把他们埋了。  
当他们在温暖的帐篷内静静度过黎明时，那些钢铁的心脏却已经开始搏动了。机器的轰鸣比往日更响其中夹杂着的脚步声是那些研究员的，比格斯三世正是穿过这些有条不紊调试操作的身影，来到了这顶帐篷前。  
等最后一道测试结束，帐篷里的人将会离开这个地方，独自踏上旅程再也不会回来。  
而现在猫魅无忧无虑的睡眠还在继续。身形在薄毯之中侧身蜷缩成娇小的一团，腾起的弧度随着轻柔呼吸起伏，褶皱舒展又皱缩。他把脸埋在左手手臂下，像是在拒绝外在世界的一切。露出的一对覆着薄红绒毛的耳朵微微抖动。从露出的空隙隐约可见红黑马甲的领口。他们早已习惯了和衣而卧，随时准备着抵御毫无预兆到来的天灾人祸。  
最初的一年，古拉哈提亚还没有这种自觉，他来自的时代并不是完全没有战争，但是他至少不是几进几出的亲历者。最初听到枪炮声还会下意识以为是烟火，不会抱头找掩体，不会对莫名接近的陌生人怀有戒心，在这里最年幼的孩童都知道这些。但是他学的很快，自保的方法，隐藏的方法，暗哨的接头口令，并飞速熟稔起来。  
比格斯看着他，犹如望向一个久远时代的残影。那样的时代似乎比现在要好得多。在前人的记述中，大地曾是那样广阔丰饶，万物苏生，天空不曾被硝烟染黑，黑玫瑰和炮弹也不曾在土地里留下难以复原的创痕。有巨大翅翼的远古族裔与山之都结盟。一件件缔结缘分的物件由红玉海底传到陆地的人们手中，天空还是任由人们翱翔探索的模样。  
还有那位英雄。  
他的足迹遍布世界各地，从古陆高耸的灵峰之巅到红玉海的幽深水底，从阿尔迪纳德大陆最南端的灼热沙漠到最北端的西海，从西风盛行的拉诺西亚到跨越重重大洋才得见的遥远东方。他的故事也随之散落在那短暂的冒险旅途中，在每一个市镇，每处人流交汇的地方流传。  
他们坐着飞空艇，追随着他的脚步，重拾起两百年前那个人遗落的火光。他们坐在暗淡星河下，坐在白茫茫沙漠边缘，在海滩边，在枯萎的牧场的篝火旁和旅途中的人分享这些故事。孤身立于双体船深入海中，逆着人流迎战龙族的背影，被占领数十年复国无望的国家在他助力下再度扬起旗帜。他们静静咀嚼着每一个片段，身与心都从中获得力量与慰藉，仿佛那才是他们每日的食粮。

这一路上并不顺利。他们在濒临毁灭的世界里，在战火的边缘游走。如同暴风雨将至之前在风浪中颠簸的船只。在途中他们就已达成了旅途的目的——确认好跳转的时间。但是凡事总得有始有终。比格斯三世领着猫魅走下飞空艇，来进行最后一站的巡礼。  
作为那个人和他们旅途的终点，也作为新的起点。  
几乎是在意识到这里是何地的同时，古拉哈提亚的肩膀就在亚麻斗篷下颤抖起来，肩膀上堆积的长袍褶皱随着塌下的弧度一同垂落下去。兜帽鼓满了来自辽阔大地的风，脸侧的红发发梢在风中摇曳。  
比格斯三世默默递过一支蜡烛，目送古拉哈手捧着它向前走去。他的步子是那么急切，距离只剩最后几步时却又踟蹰不前，像是赴一场时隔多年的约定。  
然后他跪下，沉默许久，借由之前的蜡烛燃芯将手中那支新的点燃，放在石台遗留下的已经凝固的蜡泪上。小小的烛光汇入蜡烛群燃烧大半的光芒，宛如单颗星徘徊已久终于回到了星群之中。  
古拉哈一只手撑着跪下的膝盖，一只手抚摸着粗糙的碑石，比格斯的视线正好越过他的肩膀，看到碑石上风化的模糊不清的字迹。  
“如果那位英雄活着的话——”  
这样的假设，比格斯三世实在听了太多遍了。他们以其名为路标，最后到达那个人最后倒下的地方时，这一句依然在他耳畔回响。  
他的旅途本不应在此戛然而止。

这时一个名姓从猫魅口中轻声吐露。  
那是英雄的名字。

「 」。

比格斯三世摇摇头，把压下不久又开始浮起的睡意甩出脑海。一声呼唤让他停下了动作。太过细微了，甚至无法分清是来自回忆中的残响还是他自己的呓语。他手撑着床沿，探头试图越过背对着他的古拉哈去找声音的来源。  
又是一个名字。  
胳膊没能完全遮住的阴影里是古拉哈还带着点少年稚气的脸。薄薄闭合的眼睑下，颤抖的眼睫上有微亮的水光。  
这时厚重的篷布被掀开，透进来的微亮晨光中，一个研究员走进来轻声对着比格斯三世耳语。他看了古拉哈一眼摇了摇头。  
“再等五分钟吧。” 他们近两日才刚刚结束了连日作业，连日奔波耗尽了精力。

于是他听到了一个又一个名字，或熟悉或陌生。唯一熟悉他们的猫魅依然没醒，他唇角漾起浅浅微笑，手指微微弹动，偶尔伸开又收拢，像是要追上谁留住谁。  
他似乎依然拒绝在这样令人疲惫的夜色下醒来，执意要留在那些甜美安稳的梦境中。  
比格斯轻声叹气，把漏光的门帘缝隙拉好。他支着头，在那些模糊不清的呢喃里，看着古拉哈走神。  
他现在是在哪片天空下，在哪个时空里徘徊着呢？是他讲过的摩杜纳的妖雾之下吗。是萨雷安雷雨天沉闷的午后吗？他提到过的桌上堆积的课本和讲师令人犯困的嗓音出现在这个梦里了吗？还是说——是诺亚深夜开会找到突破口的欢呼的时候？是瓦尔岛和同事一同研究星球未解之谜的时候？还是在之前旅途中围坐着篝火旁静静听故事的时候？还是说和英雄一起为突入水晶塔来回奔走的时候？

他是过去时代的遗留之人，是他们之中唯一见过英雄的人。他们四处巡游的时候，总有人听闻他们的来意之后说那我把我所知的故事告诉你，之后你将你收集到的告诉我吧。他是英雄物语的收集者，是它的讲述人，也是无人知道的亲历者。  
讲讲吧，那个英雄的故事。远方的吟游诗人，不知来处的旅人，年轻的冒险者，红眼的猫魅族，人们这样称呼他。没人喊起英雄的名字，就像没人喊起古拉哈他自己的。他们的真名淹没在历史中，另一个身份却留存至今。  
只是猫魅并不在意这些，他眼睛里有着遥远的光，语调悠远轻盈。  
那位英雄，那个人，光之战士，他——  
后来整个研究团的人都知道英雄有一双深沉的蓝眼睛了。他不再是一个代表那些壮举的符号，他会行走，会呼吸，会悔恨，会痛苦。他肩背松懈的弧度，他在昏暗火光下专注擦拭武器的剪影，他立于湖边远望天际线时放空的目光。战斗结束他独自一人时——偶尔，真的是偶尔，才会露出的那种疲惫又温和的神情。  
这些，没有任何一本书会写，没有任何一个传说会讲。  
这是只属于古•拉哈•提亚的记忆。

五分钟的时间过了，比格斯撑着膝盖直起身。无论是否愿意，他都得喊他起来。鲁加族的手很大，一下就能包住裸露的肩头，盖上那个不知意义的暗红色眼睛纹身。  
“醒醒。”比格斯三世摇着他的肩膀。  
对方显而易见地皱了下眉，耳尖抖了抖转向声音的发源，眼睑覆盖下的眼球也转了一下，湿润的目光从微睁的缝里露出来。看来他睡得并不深。

“比格斯，是你啊……” 是含糊的鼻音。  
“是时候出发了，古·拉哈·提亚。”这句显然起了作用，那双笼着朦胧水雾的红湖里望着久远过去的光沉静下去，视线凝聚了起来。比格斯三世对上抬起的眼睛，看到的是严肃沉稳的目光。  
古拉哈提亚醒了。他站起来，整理好衣服，低头掀开帐篷门帘便看到门口自发围拢送别的人群。他愣怔一瞬之后微笑起来，看进每一个人的眼睛里。  
人群自发让出路来，路的前方，水晶塔在晨光中熠熠闪耀。

“我保证你再醒过来看到的就是第一世界的天空了，以加隆德炼铁厂的名义起誓。” 比格斯三世看着屏幕说道。  
以太观测台下方，淡绿光芒缓缓盈满整个坑洞，升腾而起如同火焰，那是肉眼可见的高浓度以太。监视屏幕中泰空齿轮咔哒咬合转动，它张开了钢铁翼片组成的翅膀。  
他和古拉哈提亚在塔中心交谈着。必要之外的设备和结束任务的人员正在逐步撤出塔，对水晶塔的充能也在进行。距离启动的最后一点时间反而是最空闲的。  
“虽然加隆德炼铁厂标志是我完工时装涂上去的，但是对于我们究竟达成了什么还是没有实感啊。”  
“我们真的做到了吗?”  
同样目不转睛凝视着泰空的古拉哈点了点头。“那双钢铁之翼一定能到达任何地方，任何时空吧。”  
“毕竟那是我们的希望，梦想，执念啊……我们将一切都寄托在它身上了。”  
“之后的全部就交给你了。”  
他又想起了那个时间  
那是一次普通的会议，却决定了除古拉哈之外所有人的命运。学者们无论怎么论证演算试验都没有找到让其他人成功达成时空旅行的方法。  
他身边的古拉哈忽然沉默下去，双手撑着会议桌垂下了头。

“你是在担心只有自己一个人，没法达成目标吗?”  
会议结束后比格斯找他单独谈话。  
他看到红发的猫魅摇了摇头。“即使是孤身一人我也会出发去拯救他。”  
他的声音很轻，像是大地上随处可见的一阵风，似乎这些话本来就是这么轻的。  
“只是……”古拉哈闭上眼睛。“我以为至少能救你们。”  
比格斯三世笑了起来，拍了拍和自己身材相比实在太小的猫魅的肩膀，“我们可是连送你到过去都会达成的人，拯救世界的方法肯定会想到的，别担心我们，安心启程吧。”

而现在正是告别和启程的时间了。  
他在门内，他们在门外。

“去吧，去创造一个希望依然存在的未来。”比格斯三世说。  
古拉哈眼睫一颤，这句话带来的心灵震颤像是久远回荡而来的余波。他曾经也对一群人这样说过，那之后便是漫长的告别。那时他在门内，他们在门外。现在依旧如此，仿佛时光倒流，昔日重现。  
青金塔门带着震动大地的轰鸣在他面前逐渐闭合。百年堆积的尘埃纷扬落下。  
他转身向前走去，没有回头。

古拉哈提亚最后也没有机会和比格斯三世说自己做的那个梦。对方似乎在最后一面也欲言又止。  
那个和英雄一同冒险时的梦，只是在最后结尾时被打断了，英雄唇角带着微笑，迎向遥远的彼方的光芒，他的背影成了脑海中的影像。古拉哈躺进休眠舱，带着胸腔这份残存的感情鼓动沉入睡眠之中。  
当他再次睁开眼，却又回到了那片天空下。不曾想在塔中再次沉眠的时候，还能将那个中断的梦延续下去。  
在梦中能听到呼唤他的声音。  
他转过头，人们接二连三交替涌现，影影绰绰仿佛如同身处雾中，呼唤他的名字的声音却如此清晰。  
他听到了加拉夫，可露儿和艾吉卡。最后一次了解到他们的近况是还在调查水晶塔时得到的瓦尔岛消失的消息。在北洋那个小岛上，他们为揭开星球未解之谜一同度过了无数个灯火通明的日夜。 即使穿越时空来到过去，也无法再次相见了。那位慈爱又严格的大人已经消失在地脉之中，和无数以太汇流入星海，幸好她们两人幸存下来。现在想来，他们甚至没能好好告别。  
他看见了拉姆布鲁斯。这个可敬的负责人的嗓门大到足以从调查地一头传到另一头，常常把他从藏身的高台上震得吓一跳。但是他在门内侧告知自己的决议时，他却沉默着最后才发话。  
“你可要将诺亚的一步步好好见证到最后一刻……还有……愿我们能再相见。”  
他看到了比格斯三世。  
“这个名字你很熟悉？” 乘坐飞空艇追寻英雄过去足迹的时候，比格斯曾这样问。那些鲜活的记忆又怎么可能是熟悉能概括。  
他们也曾这样经历过。技术高绝的技师们对着水晶塔内古代未知的科技啧啧称奇，讨论着自己不甚明白的晦涩术语。他却不曾想过以这些为基础的跨越时空理论的实践，最终会由自己来见证。  
他看到了乌内和多加。他们一左一右握着自己的手，即使是千年使命结束即被遗留在暗之世界的时候，他们的笑容也温暖依旧。“继续前行吧，我们时刻与你同在。”  
他看到了很多人，喊得出名字的和喊不出名字的。无数声音响了起来，有绝望，有愤怒，有悲伤，有懊悔，有不舍，有祈愿，有向往，有托付。  
在足以毁灭世界的巨大暗影中，它们如星光一般逐一点亮。星星们高声吟唱着，低声轻语着，在身后催促着，在前方指引着。微弱的星光闪烁着遥相呼应，最后汇集成宇宙中宏大的合唱，它们交织成明亮的洪流，洪流涌向远方，新的道路已然铺就。  
他抬起头，在尽头看到了光。  
他奔向光而去，世间再无任何事物能阻拦他。


End file.
